In recent years, porous coordination polymers have become a target of interest as new porous materials (see Non-patent document 1 below, for example). Porous coordination polymers are structures with pore structures formed by integration of metal complex molecules, and they are also known as integrated metal complexes (see Patent document 1, for example). Porous coordination polymers generally permit design and control of more uniform micropores than porous materials such as zeolite or active carbon.